


О созданиях гелвуйских. Очень больших и малых

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [8]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Adventure, Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, canon–typical violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Прибывшие в Гильбоа учёные встречаются с таинственным.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin & Serviceman Stuart, Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Kings 2021: Спецквест 2021





	О созданиях гелвуйских. Очень больших и малых

**Author's Note:**

> Если присмотреться, можно увидеть Jack Benjamin/Serviceman Stuart.

Майкл повел плечами, надеясь, что его движение не будет слишком заметным. Стоять долгое время с поднятыми руками оказалось весьма болезненным занятием. Несчастные конечности почти мгновенно затекли, мышцы словно кислотой разъедало. Надо было догадаться сложить ладони на затылке, а не задирать их повыше. Порыв наглядно показать, что он не опасен, был инстинктивным, теперь же, под дулами автоматов даже шевельнуться было боязно. Дёргаться — страшно, оставаться в той же позе — невыносимо. Существование превращалось в адскую пытку, тело протестовало, он боялся, что всё же не выдержит, и тогда... 

— Можете медленно, плавно опустить руки. 

Майк покосился на их с Кей то ли спасителя, то ли очередного захватчика. Увидел всё же. Интересно как? Краем глаза? Смотрит же перед собой. Ничего себе наблюдательность. 

Рядом тяжело задышала Кейтлин: похоже, старалась не зарыдать. Майк не удержался: 

— Говорил же, надо было сначала разобраться в их верованиях. Видимо, этой бабочке всё-таки поклоняются, или она священна. Но тебя разве переубедишь? Просвещенная страна, светское государство... 

Спохватившись, он замолчал. Вспомнил, что разрешения говорить им не давали. Да и стыдно стало: если ему так хреново, то каково Кей. 

Кейтлин подняла на него перекошенное лицо, в глазах за стёклами роговых очков блестели слёзы. 

— Я не фольклорист, не теолог, не этнограф! — прошипела она сквозь зубы — Я биолог! И...

— Ваша коллега права. И бабочка объектом культа не является. Вас обвиняют в незаконном пересечении границы. 

Майкл почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица. Снова посмотрел на Кейтлин. Её губы беззвучно шевелились, по щекам текли слёзы. 

Незаконное пересечение границы. Так поди разбери ещё, где она тут, эта граница. 

***

Поездка не заладилась с самого начала. 

То есть нет. В самом начале всё как раз складывалось удачно. 

У них вышло заполучить гелвуйские визы, что само по себе было чудом. 

Специалисты из разных областей годами рвались в Гильбоа. По современным представлениям, страна была практически не изучена. Гелвуйцы же принимали гостей не слишком охотно. Шутили, что последний колонист был последним европейцем, ступивший на землю Царств. Возможно, в том была доля правды, бывшие колонии зачастую недолюбливают метрополии. Возможно, это была пустая болтовня. Но Майк и Кейтлин были американцами, и разрешение на въезд с исследовательскими целями они получили. 

От открывшихся возможностей кружилась голова. Знаменитая гелвуйская Данаида Монарх. Споры ученых об этих бабочках не утихали. Возможно, это всё же другой вид? И каков маршрут их миграции? Ах, если бы удалось маркировать особей и узнать, куда же они улетают на зиму!.. 

Радости Кейтлин не было предела. Майкл старался быть сдержаннее, но и его то и дело охватывал восторженный энтузиазм. Со сборами они уложились в рекордные сроки. 

Раскинувшийся под крылом самолёта Шайло поразил их схожестью с Нью-Йорком. 

— Но-о, это же невозможно! Согласно официальным данным, у них значительно меньше населения! — изумленно протянула Кей. 

Майк только пожал плечами. Ну, значит, такие официальные данные. Проверить-то их некому. Официально, по крайней мере. К тому же, разве не видно гелвуйскую столицу со спутников? Раз всемирная общественность продолжает хлебать большой ложкой добровольно предоставляемую информацию, значит, её всё устраивает. А у мировых лидеров есть свои источники, в этом Майкл был уверен. 

Радужный флёр начал рассеиваться уже в здании аэропорта, где дежурили вооруженные военные. 

— Обеспечение безопасности населения, не стоит волноваться, — пояснила встречавшая их улыбчивая девушка. — Ваши документы, пожалуйста. 

В окна весёлого жёлтого такси Кей и Майкл изумленно рассматривали курсирующую по улицам столицы бронетехнику. Даже видели несколько танков на дворцовой площади. 

— Войска дружественного государства, — сопровождавшая их гелвуйка всё так же безмятежно улыбалась. — Введены с миротворческими целями. Не стоит волноваться. 

На вопрос как её зовут, девушка ответила: "Можете звать меня Томи". Майкл не стал уточнять — настоящее ли это имя. Он был уверен, что нет. 

Их поселили в номерах неплохого отеля, настоятельно не рекомендовали его покидать, и на четыре дня забыли. За это время они оба чуть не извелись от вынужденного безделья. Выходить в город не рискнули, не столько из-за послушания, сколько из нежелания свести знакомство с дружественными войсками. 

На исходе последнего дня вновь появилась "Томи". Привезла кипу каких-то документов, справочник, карту и местные деньги. Почему они не могли приобрести местную валюту самостоятельно, осталось загадкой. 

— Тебе это ничего не напоминает? — спросила Кейтлин.

Майкл отмолчался. Кей волновало одно, его — другое. Изображения бабочек, казалось, были в Гильбоа повсюду. На государственном флаге, на монетах, на плакатах, на посуде и на белье. О силуэте Данаиды Монарх на гелвуйском гербе Майклу было известно и ранее, но теперь он начал догадываться о его сакральном значении для местного населения. Короткие беседы с обслуживающим персоналом отеля подтверждали его догадку. Впрочем, отвечали местные очень уклончиво. Или не хотели говорить, или словарного запаса не хватало. 

Надо было задержаться в столице, разобраться, что к чему. Что делать и говорить можно, а что категорически нельзя. 

Но засидевшаяся Кей рвалась на полевую работу, и у него не хватило духу настаивать. 

— Собираетесь на север? — ворковала "Томи". — О да, там прекрасные леса! Нет, к сожалению, сейчас нет свободных переводчиков. Но я уверена, что у вас всё будет хорошо. 

Кей и Майкл выехали ранним утром, с оформлением машины в прокат тоже помогла "Томи". Они загрузили в багажник оборудование, купленную в местных магазинах провизию (оказалось, в Гильбоа на неё удивительно низкие цены), скачали карты и словари (роуминг тоже был на диво дешёвым) — и после полудня были на месте. 

Попытались найти проводника в приграничной деревушке, но не тут-то было. 

Жители поселения идти в лес категорически отказывались. Говорили: "Сами не пойдём и вам не советуем". И ещё у головы странно рукой крутили. 

На самом деле, Майкл скорее догадывался о чём они, чем действительно понимал. По-английски местные в большинстве своём не говорили, на других, худо-бедно известных Майклу языках — тоже. Изъяснялись на местном наречии: невероятной смеси языка семитской группы с английским, французским и испанским. 

Именно примеси и помогали Майку с Кей улавливать смысл обращенных к ним фраз. От справочника толку особо не было. 

Людей с характерными внешними этническими признаками — смуглая кожа, тёмные вьющиеся волосы, тёмные глаза — здесь было куда больше, чем в Шайло.

"Да, — думал Майкл. — Историкам и филологам здесь будет не менее интересно, чем нам". 

В лес они в результате пошли вдвоём, на следующий день, едва рассвело. 

На местности ориентироваться они умели прекрасно, не в первый раз были в "поле", компас и система позиционирования исправно работали. Самым важным было держаться как можно дальше от границы. Эта красная линия на разных картах оказывалась то тут, то там. На привезенной "Томи" карте на одном месте, на скачанной с гелвуйского государственного сайта — на другом, на гефской онлайн-карте — в третьем. Но они не собирались подходить близко даже к гефской версии границы.

Но, видимо, подошли. Или она сама сдвинулась им навстречу.

***

До позднего утра они бродили по лесу безрезультатно. Прошли множество идеально подходящих для Данаиды Монарх мест, не найдя не единого требуемого насекомого.

А потом набрели на солнечную полянку, полную крупных оранжевых бабочек. 

Решили сначала произвести съемку, и едва успели выгрузить оборудование, как из-за деревьев на них выступила толпа людей с оружием, в камуфляже без отличительных знаков, с замотанными головами и лицами. 

Они что-то кричали на том самом местном наречии, но Майк ничего не мог разобрать: то ли слишком волновался, то ли слова были сплошь незнакомые. 

Они с Кей подняли руки, и только повторяли, что они друзья, что они американцы, что они ученые, изучают бабочек. 

— Бабочек, понимаете? 

Он показал на данаид, по-прежнему спокойно круживших над полянкой, чем спровоцировал ещё один яростный вопль. 

Майк успел подумать, что если ему прикажут встать на колени — он, скорее всего, даже не поймёт. 

Когда из лесной тени на освещённый участок вышла ещё одна вооруженная группа, тоже в камуфляже без знаков отличия, тоже с закрытыми лицами — Майк решил было, что к первым прибыло подкрепление. Хотя какую угрозу они с Кей могли представлять — было совершенно не ясно. 

Как оказалось, с умозаключением он поспешил. 

Новоприбывшие подняли оружие, и заняли позицию у кромки леса, близко к Майклу и Кейтлин. 

А потом один из них обратился к застывшим Майку и Кей на академическом английском. По стандартным вопросам "Ваше имя? Откуда прибыли? С какой целью?" это было ещё не столь заметно, а вот когда дело дошло до объяснения сути исследований... У Майкла не все коллеги-иностранцы так говорили. Чувствовалось отсутствие опыта живого общения — кто же на улице так разговаривает? — и наличие денег у родителей. Ну или личного упорства и способностей. Тут кому как повезёт. 

"Бандит из хорошей семьи, — хмыкнул он мысленно. — Всё это было бы забавно, если бы не было так страшно". 

Упомянутый бандит крикнул что-то на гелвуйском противоположной стороне, дождался ответа, и принялся разматывать ткань на голове. Тоже самое делали двое его людей и трое из первой группы. 

Бандит-номер-один, как решил называть его Майкл, оказался худощавым блондином с длинным лицом. Чистым европеоидом, к удивлению Майка. Не красавец, но мог бы казаться симпатичным, если бы не ожесточенное выражение. Пара его помощников внешне странно напоминали своего предводителя. Может, родственники? Или этот фенотип распространеннее в Гильбоа, чем кажется? 

У бандита-номер-два волосы были тёмными, и сам он больше напоминал коренное население. Впрочем, довольно отдаленно. Похоже, полукровка с существенной примесью крови колонизаторов. Среди его спутников обнаружился ещё один блондин, и... Майк задумался, возможно ли употребить слово "афрогелвуец"? Потомок рабов, привезённых в Гилблоа европейцами? Возможно. 

Ох, и интересно бы было историкам тут поработать. Хотя Майк даже врагу не станет рекомендовать сюда ехать. Если выживет.

Темнокожий парень заметил, что на него смотрят, и подмигнул. 

***

Майкл как можно неприметнее покачивал расслабленными руками, боль постепенно отступала. 

Лидеры двух группировок беседовали, по его ощущениям, уже с полчаса, но так и не пришли к соглашению. 

Интересно, что они мирно общались, пока остальные задирали подбородки и бросали друг на друга угрожающие взгляды. 

Вокруг вились бабочки. Майкл подумал — возможно, он умер и сам не заметил. Или сошел с ума. 

Бандит-номер-два вздохнул и, повернувшись к Майку и Кей, спросил:

— У вас есть при себе значительные ценности? Им нужно знать.

По его лицу и интонациям было видно, что ему неловко. 

Майкл и Кей развели руками, показали на рюкзаки, на лежавшее в траве оборудование. 

На противоположной стороне начался гвалт. Бандит-номер-один пытался заставить своих людей замолчать. 

Потом вдруг резко наступила тишина. 

Кейтлин побледнела, и стала отступать, разинув рот и тихо поскуливая.

Майк отследил направление её взгляда и почувствовал, как отвисает его собственная челюсть. 

Он не был специалистом по волчьим, но всё же сумел определить в чудовищном звере, появившемся на поляне, именно волка. Вот только волки не бывают таких размеров, ростом по плечо взрослому мужчине. 

"Может быть, радиация? — обреченно размышлял Майк. — У них был выброс, они скрывают. Хотя нет. Какая, к чёрту, радиация! Никаких признаков мутации, просто размеры невозможные". 

Волк клацнул зубами, группа номер один синхронно сделала шаг назад. Бабочки тоже отлетели. 

Образовалось что-то вроде нейтральной полосы, пролегшей прямо перед Майклом и Кейтлин. 

"Бандит с образованием" что-то крикнул своему оппоненту. Тот уже уводил своих людей, и отрицательно помотал в ответ головой. На мгновение он показался Майку очень грустным. 

Зверь переступил огромными лапами, зевнул. Кейт зажала рот ладонью. "Строение челюсти типичное, — мысленно отметил Майкл. И уточнил: — Насколько я могу судить". 

Шерсть волка чудесно искрилась на солнце. 

***

Оставшиеся боевики подняли из травы брошенные вещи. 

— Мисс, вы в силах идти? — спросил вожак. — Если нет, он может вас довезти. 

Кейтлин только руками замахала, отойдя от волка подальше. 

— Не выйдет из тебя Лютиен! — бросил Майк. 

А ведь была, на его взгляд, похожа. Пусть в очках, но похожа. 

***

По лесу пробирались едва не гуськом. Боевики, за ними биологи, снова боевики, и замыкающим волк. 

— Куда вы нас ведёте? — не выдержал Майк — И...

— Кто это был?! И кто вы такие? — перебила его Кейт. 

— Ведём к населённому пункту, который вы покинули сегодня утром. Из него вы уедете обратно в Шайло, после чего покинете страну. 

Бандит... Ладно, Майк всё же решил звать его командиром, шёл прямо перед ними. Он слегка обернулся, отвечая на вопрос Кейт.

— Мисс, это был гефский отряд. Неофициальный, но подчиненный очень высокому гефскому чину. А мы — гелвуйское незаконное бандформирование. Не подчиняемся никому. Тот человек, в народе его называют, скажем так, Разбойником — принял вас за шпионов. Боюсь, кто-то в Шайло хотел, чтобы в Гефе пришли к таким выводам. Всем будет лучше, если вы улетите первым же рейсом. Если в столице кто-то вам помогал — не ставьте их в известность. Что же касается наших имён...

— То он — Волк, а я — Страж! Нас так называют, скажем так, — светловолосый перехватил автомат, приложил руку к груди и картинно поклонился. 

Передразнивал он своего командира тоже на английском. 

Кейт и Майк переглянулись. Вот так-то. 

— А меня по имени кличут. Я же не придурок, как они, — вставил темнокожий. 

***

— ... уникальная возможность, понимаете! — чуть не плакала Кейт. 

А Майкл ушам своим не верил. Потрясающая женщина, что ни говори. 

— Мисс, уверяю вас. Это бессмысленный риск. — Волк проявлял удивительное терпение. — Даже если Вы вернётесь на то место, то не обнаружите никаких бабочек. Вы перепутали причину со следствием. Не тот человек пришёл вслед за бабочками, а они прилетели вместе с ним. Похоже, за вами следили. 

— Я вот чего не понимаю, — сказал Майк. — Этим бабочкам поклоняются?! Они священные?!

Волк посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Никогда, — веско проговорил он. — Народ Гильбоа не будет поклоняться твари. Бабочки проводник высшей воли.

— Чей? 

— Бога.

Волк произнес это так просто, и так твёрдо, словно речь шла о самых обычных, незыблемых, привычных любому вещах. 

Майк посмотрел на Кейт как можно выразительнее: "Мол, я же тебе говорил!"

— Никому из гелвуйцев не понравится, если вы будете ловить этих бабочек и протыкать их булавками. Впрочем, у вас и не выйдет. И ещё, они не мигрируют. Нас часто об этом спрашивают. Они не улетают зимой, живут на территории царств. 

— А точно Данаида Монарх? — в голосе Кей звучало недоверие. 

Майк её отлично понимал. Не перелётные Данаиды Монарх. Как это возможно? 

— Точно. У нас тоже есть специалисты, они проверяли неоднократно. 

Майк попытался хоть как-то систематизировать услышанное. Не выходило. Оно было абсолютно антинаучным, и систематизации подлежало только по части верований. 

— Подождите! Бабочки — проводник божьей воли? И они летают с тем парнем? 

— Это хороший человек... — начал было Волк, но назвавшийся Стражем боевик не дал ему договорить. 

— Видите ли, мой друг был воспитан в очень религиозной среде. 

Он заговорил на повышенных тонах, обращаясь уже не к ним, к Волку:

— Да, он — отличный парень! Они подтвердят! Слушай, пусть они его исследуют. Может он чем-то пахнет? Не я один так думаю. 

Где-то за спинами Майка и Кей раздалось весёлое подвывание, сильно смахивающее на смех. 

У Майкла от этих звуков чуть сердце в пятки не ухнуло. 

— А это — тоже проводник высшей воли?! 

Страж стал очень серьёзен:

— Он — дар богов этой земли. Старых богов. Ещё их называют прежними богами, но им это не нравится. 

— Будь последователен в своём научном мировоззрении! — это снова вмешался Волк. — У старых богов давние отношения с моей семьёй. 

— Только твоего отца они терпеть не могут. 

Биологи переглянулись. Похоже, такие стычки для этой парочки — привычное дело. 

Дальше шли в молчании. 

Разве что, Волк со Стражем немного поговорили на родном языке. 

Теперь Майкл снова различал отдельные слова: "позвони Шоу, сам твоему отцу сообщит". 

***

Майкл вёл машину. Кейтлин дремала, привалившись к стеклу.

Нет, не дремала. Рассматривала что-то у себя на рукаве куртки. 

Видя его вопросительный взгляд, она подняла руку повыше. На манжете сидела бабочка. Не Данаида Монарх. Тёмно-синяя представительница вида, который они оба ни разу в жизни не видели. Рой таких бабочек проводил их до деревни. Потом улетел.

А эта, значит, осталась. 

— Знаешь, кажется, я начинаю понимать, — задумчиво произнесла Кей. — И не хочу натыкать её на булавку.

**Author's Note:**

> Согласно [статье]() из Википедии, Стюарт является фамилией, которая также была принята в качестве имени. Старое английское слово состоит из элементов Стиг, что означает «дом (удержание)», и weard, что означает «опекун».  
> Поэтому в тексте Стюарт получил прозвище «Страж».


End file.
